Haven't Forgotten
by Waiting-An-Eternity
Summary: This An AU for The Walking Dead about Daryl and Carol and how they met and fell in love basically all Caryl. These are not my characters they i don't own them, they are from the series The Walking Dead


**Hello, this is my first time writing a story and i must warn you i really do suck at writing i finally gathered what every courage i have and posted it if i even get one follow i will continue it, i apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes i tried my best to keep both Daryl and Carol in character and if they aren't i have my reasons that i will explain later on. i really hope you like it! thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 1

there was a light knock on the trailer's door, Daryl got up and opened it, he smiled he saw Carol holding supermarket bags, she said "I've come to cook" Daryl "you aint got to" Carol said while she walked in "but I like to, or else you and Merle would starve to death!" the trailer was small it had one room Daryl's room, and Merle would crash on the Sofa the living room was also the kitchen, he smiled and asked "don't you got work?" Caro slowly began to cook; she said, "Well I've decided to take the rest of the year off" Daryl "bout time!" Carol lightly rubbed her belly and said "Yes seems like Sophia doesn't like being away from you for too long" he got up and slowly kissed Carol's belly and said "my lil girl" Carol "hopefully she doesn't give me as much trouble as you do" Daryl "I don't" Carol "you do, now go take a shower your covered in dirt" Daryl "wanna eat first" Carol "no you are not eating until your clean" Daryl sighed and went to the bathroom. Carol was a 30-year-old nurse blue eyes brown hair that was just a little under her shoulder, Daryl was a 25-year-old road worker blue eyes and short blond hair. When she first met him at a bar she couldn't believe that she offered to buy him a drink he looked young and wild like a stray cat she thought he was going to slap her but he quickly ran away from the bar she giggled as she started to remember these memorize, she saw him again at the bar a month later he sat next to her and all she wanted is to disappear remembering what she did last time she saw him but then his brother Merle got into a fight and broke his nose she helped them and she and Daryl started talking when he asked her out she was excited she didn't expect that he would take her hunting for the first date but after seeing him hunt happily she had fun, her thoughts were interrupted by Daryl's wet hair on her shoulder, Daryl said "smells good, you know you shouldn't come 'ere" Carol "why not?" Daryl "you know it's a shitty place, I can come to your apartment" Carol "well if you just move in with me" Daryl backed away and ran his fingers through his hair and said "it aint that easy" Carol sighed and said "I know I know you can't leave Merle" she went back to her cooking and he hugged her from behind and mumbled "sorry" Carol " it's ok I just hope he gets himself together" Daryl "he will you aint gotta worry bout it", Merle opened the trailer's door roughly and Carol said "speak of the devil" Daryl quickly let go of Carol, Merle "HEEEEYYY sexy!" he went to kiss Carol but Daryl stood in front of him, Merle laughed and said "I'm just kiddin' I aint kissin' your woman, how's my niece doin'" Carol "she's good, but she's been moving a lot she seems like she's going to have a lot of Dixon's blood" Merle smiled "of course she does!" Carol "would you go take a shower you stink" Merle "nah" Carol "MERLE!" Merle "fine fine so bossy" Daryl smirked nobody could get Merle to do anything but Carol, Merle "got Soph somethin' in that bag over there" Carol went and opened the bag it had a t-shirt that said 'favorite person in the world uncle Merle' Carol sarcastically "thank you" Merle laughed and got into the bathroom.

* * *

Carol's phone rang she got up and answered it "hello?" Daryl "Carol…ermmm would you come bill me out I'm in jail" Carol gasped and said "why what happened!" Daryl "Calm down I'll explain everything later" Carol quickly went and billed him out, the drive in the car was quiet, when they got in the trailer Carol asked "what happened?" Daryl "Merle got..." he was interrupted by Carol "Merle again! Last week I saw you bruised up 'cause you helped Merle in a fight the week before it you were so drunk you couldn't even stand! This whole month you've been either drunk or high!" Daryl "he's my brother! He's blood!" Carol "ok I'm not blood your daughter in my belly is your blood!" Daryl "and I've been doin' right by her and you I love you both" Carol "no I'm 8 month pregnant she's going to be here soon you're going to act like that when she is here?" Daryl "no I'll fix things up" Carol sighed and said "you said that last time…you're just going to end up like your father!" he looked at her trying to figure if she really said that or he was hearing things she quickly said "I'm sorry I didn't mean it I'm just angry" Daryl was more than angry now he wanted to kick something, she got closer to him he kicked the table and screamed "OUT!" Carol "wha.." Daryl "you heard me bitch out of here get out I don't wanna see your ugly ass ever again get out you stupid bitch!" Carol put her hand on his shoulder he brushed it off and got louder "OUT! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU!" Carol took her bag and got out.


End file.
